There is a well known translucent structure comprising two or more single glass sheets where all the sheets are interconnected around the edge by a spacing frame (a separator between the glass sheets), filled with a moisture collection agent, and glued together by a polymer substance—sealant—for improved fixation of structural elements and ensuring air containment.
Structures containing two glass sheets, sealed together by a sealant with spacing frame are usually called a single chamber insulated glass unit, if two or more glass sheets are used, then it is called a dual-chamber, three-chamber, and multi-chamber glass unit respectively.
Compared to a single glass sheet, IGUs (Insulated Glass Units, or Insulated Glass Unit modules) possess improved heat and sound isolation properties. Against the single glass, heat transfer through the singe chamber unit is reduced due to air spacing between the glass sheets. But there is a limit in a distance between the glass sheets beyond which air circulation in-between the glass sheets may result in increased energy transfer.
Energy efficiency may be increased by adding glass sheets and, accordingly, adding layers of air insulation, and sealing around the edges (multi-chamber IGUs).
Also for the reduced heat transfer the air spacing between the glass sheets may be filled with a denser gas with lower heat transfer coefficient (argon, krypton, xenon, sulfur hexafluoride).
Chamber thickness (spacing), created by the width of the spacer frame, determines heat transfer resistance coefficient of the window (R, m2° C./Watt, rus). It reduces with growing chamber thickness to a certain degree and then it grows back up again. For each filler (air, or noble gas) there is an optimal spacing width at which the window heat transfer is minimal. With increased chamber thickness beyond optimal value, air or gas circulation occurs inside the chamber which results in increased heat transfer. Thus the optimal spacing varies between 6 and 16 mm, the max spacing between the glass sheets is not more than 16 mm, further spacing increase results in loss of energy efficiency of the IGU.
In mass produced IGUs the required spacing between the glass sheets is ensured by rigid spacer frames usually of hollow aluminum profile, steel, plastic with metal film or a stripe of thermoplastic based on polyisobutylene or butyl rubber as sealants and glues. Usually the spacing frame wall facing inside has small orifices and the frame cavity contains a drying agent, absorbing moisture and any other solvent. This prevents buildup of condensate in between the lies at low ambient temperatures. A groove created by a spacing frame facing out in between the glass edges is usually filled with two component glue-sealant, which builds a rather solid, fixed connection between the glass sheets and the spacing frame of the unit.
There is a known glued IGU, including a minimum of two glass sheets and at least one spacing frame, placed between the glass sheets with a creation of a sealed space, the spacing frame has at least two orifices in opposing sides opening the enclosed space to the outer ambience. One of the orifices has a standard filter (RU 2171883, dated 10 Aug. 2001)
There is another known IGU (RU 2448133, dated 20 Apr. 2012), with sealant hardening at room temperature with low gas permeability and containing at least two spaced sheets of glass. Low heat transfer gas between them including the hardening sealant comprising the following:                a) polydiorganosiloxane, showing gas permeability;        b) At least one polymer, permeable to the specified gas, which is lower than the permeability of polydiorganosiloxane;        c) Polymerizing agent and        d) catalyst for polymerization        
There is a known window unit with isolation glass and its fabrication method (RU 2432329, dated 27 Oct. 2011), containing the first glass substrate, bearing a multi layer coating for solar energy control; the second substrate, separated from the first glass substrate one of each bearing a multilayer coating for solar energy control and a protective UV coating with more than one layer, altogether the UV coating is on top of solar energy filtering layer at the same substrate. Solar energy control coating includes one infrared protective layer containing silver, not less than one dielectric layer in-between the infrared coat and substrate and at least one dielectric layer on top of the infrared coat.
From RU 2267001, dated 27 Dec. 2005 there is a known IGU, its production method and profile applied as spacer for the isolating glass chamber, at least two glass sheets are separated by gas medium, with spacer separating two glass sheets, one side of which is facing internal gas, and the opposite external side, as well as sealants ensuring containment of the internal medium. Where the spacer is essentially a flat profile going around the edges of the glass, its internal side goes on top of the edges and then the connection is sealed.
The abovementioned inventions are short of energy efficiency and sound isolation properties, when compared to the proposed invention, due to limitations of spacing between the glass sheets of the module, inseparability due to filling of spacing between the glass sheets with a sealant, making it impossible to replace it in service time for example in case of window breakage. No opportunity for all-year-around anytime replacement of the damaged IGU. Poor containment against the proposed invention, low shock endurance in transportation and installation. Five chamber IGUs comprising 6 glass sheets also have the drawbacks: great weight, cost, difficulty of manufacturing and installation, limitations for applications in high multistory buildings.
The best analogue to the proposed invention is a translucent construction with heating (RU 2510704, dated 10 Apr. 2014), containing a number of parallel glass sheets where certain glass sheets have a conductive coating at the internal surface of one of the exterior glass sheets. Altogether, the glass sheets are installed with spacers and insulating adhesive gaskets and form a sealed gas chamber. The internal surface of the other external substrate as well as each internal substrate surface is treated with low emission coat, with conductive layer at opposing edges of the outer glass sheet by deposition coating. Conductive threads are deposited in two stages from aluminum-zinc and copper-zinc alloy in the areas of insulating and adhesive gaskets. Those conductive threads are wired and connected to power source.
The drawback of the closest analogue is manufacturing sophistication, difficult installation, power dependence requiring electricity; it loses its efficiency in power failures, and entails increased power consumption, high material demand in terms of fabrication of electrical equipment (thermostat), short service life 10 years, no protection from excessive sun radiation (heat), frequent failures, high product cost.